We're Only Friends
by AlwaysxAddicted
Summary: Jake and Miley are friends and Miley has a huge crush on him. She finds out that likes Hannah instead of her. She tries hard to tell him how she feels, but she can never get through. Will she or will she not tell him? Someone from her past comes back...
1. He Likes Her Not Me

**Chapter 1**

**He Likes Her Not Me**

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with in the end  
Wed be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song_

I sang to myself in the empty hallway of my school. I knew I was late to class, but I didn't care anymore. I just needed some time to think. There was a lot to think about that's going on with my life right now that's just making me think.

One is the fact that I'm Hannah Montana and if I should just tell the whole world who I am or not. Two is the fact that my dad is dating again and it's kind of freaking me out. Three is my two best friends, Oliver and Lilly, have been acting strange lately as though there might be something else going on between them. Finally four, I think I may be in love with my newest friend Jake.

We've been friends for about half a year now and my feelings for him evolved. He told Hannah Montana that he liked me, but that was when I thought he was an obnoxious ego maniac. Now, I finally see that he can be caring and sensitive at time, I just feel so… confused.

I'm confused because part of me wants to ask him out and admit my feelings for him and yet the other side of me is saying that it's nothing, just a small crush that will soon pass over. Well this small crush hasn't passed on yet and it's just so hard.

I shut my locker and started walking to my 1st period class.

"Hey Miley, you're late to class too?" I hear a voice say to me and I turned around finding Jake catching up to me.

"Yeah, I am. I was at my locker to get my text book, but I couldn't find it so I think I forgot it at home." I said and watched him. He looked extra adorable today which made my heard skip a beat.

"Haha, yeah, well we can share my text book today. By the way, was that you that was singing in the hallway?" He smiled.

"Yeah, that was me." I admitted. "I just love that song by Hannah Montana. I can kind of relate to it." I blushed. 'He actually heard me sing.'

"You sounded great and you kind of sounded like her too, for a second. That is one of my favorite songs as well. I think a lot of people can relate to it."

"Thanks." My face was completely red by then and I turned my head in the opposite direction trying to calm down.

"Sometimes I think that song is about me." it was his turn to blush and I glanced at him.

"What makes you say that?" I asked and he sucked in air.

"Well, don't tell anyone about this and the only reason why I'm telling you this is because you're one of my closest friends, but after shooting Zombie High, I've grown a small crush on her. Then, when I heard that song, It just made me feel so… I don't know…"

It felt like my heart stopped beating. 'He likes Hannah, not me.' I felt the corners of my mouth start to form a frown. 'Why am I feeling sad? At least he likes a part of me.' I said to myself, 'I guess it's because he doesn't like the real me.'

"Miley, you listening?" Jake asked and I looked at him forcing on a smile.

"Of course."

"Well, thanks for listening to me. I needed to let that out. I've been holding it in for so long and I don't know how long it would take me to tell someone about it." He sighed, but you could still tell that there was something on his mind that he wanted to say.

"You're welcome. I'm your friend and if there's anything else you wanted to tell me, I'm here for you."

"Good to know that I can count on you and same goes for me."

I looked up at him. 'Should I tell him how I feel already?' I asked myself and shook my head. 'No, he just said he liked Hannah and it would just be weird.' I thought as we entered the class.

**A/N **yeah new story. I just wrote it today when I was trying to write a chapter for "Who Are You?" Should I continue or not? That is the question. LOL.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I dont own Hannah Montana, the characters, or the lyrics/songs used in here. 


	2. Say You Will Be Mine

**A/N **Chapter is definitely dedicated to Cupid's Bride :P

**Chapter 2**

**Say You Will Be Mine**

I was at my desk feeling stupid and writing songs, very bad stupid songs. 'Ugh I'm putting myself down today, that's not good and it's just because Jake likes Hannah not Miley. I still don't see what's the big difference, but it just made me feel sad that he likes my alter ego more than me.'

"Gosh, I'm so emo!" I shouted at myself as I reread the song.

"Since when do you call yourself emo?" a voice said behind me and I turned around finding Lilly there.

"Umm… Hello." I started to randomly laugh out loud.

"Miley, why are you acting so different lately? It's weird seeing you like this, and I never in my whole life thought you would ever call yourself emo. You're the brightest person I've ever met!" Lilly said and put her hands on her hips.

"Ugh, I don't know." I put my head down on my table "I'm sick and tired of this crush, but at the same time I like it, you know? Like, my heart is acting stupid. It's telling me that I really like him and then it's saying that I hate him. I hate him yet I love him, does that make sense? I mean not that I love him, I have a crush on him, yeah." I rambled until Lilly slapped my back.

"Miley, calm down! First of all, who is he?" Lilly asked and I sensed her moving closer to me.

I bit on my thumb and lifted my head up. She was right next to me and she was waiting for me to answer her question.

"He's…" I said as I continued to bite on my thumb.

"Just say it! You always told me your crushes and now you won't tell me about them? What's gone over you Miley?" Lilly asked and shook her head.

"Fine!" I took my thumb out of my mouth and faced her. "You better not freak out or anything…" I bit on my lip.

"Come on Miley, I'm waiting.

"Okay, okay" I sighed. "It's… You have to promise not to say anything at all or I swear I will kill you." I said and she started to laugh.

"I promise, now tell me or I will get mad!"

"Fine, fine, fine. It's Jake." I held my breath and closed my eyes. 'Wait for it…'

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! I SO KNEW IT! You two totally match and you have so much in common!"

"I told you not to freak out." I opened my eyes and started to frown. "And he likes Hannah, not me."

"Well, you're Hannah so he does like you." Lilly put her hand on the back of my chair.

"You don't get it," I stood up "I would rather have him like me Miley than me Hannah because it wouldn't work out. At some point, if I date him as Hannah, I know I would be tempted to tell him who I really am. It took me 2 years to tell you and Oliver who I was and both of you freaked out, we've only gotten to know Jake for half a year and I don't want to blow it now."

"I know what you mean, but you have to do whatever makes you comfortable. You can just tell him you like him and maybe his feelings for you will come back." She tilted her head.

"Maybe, I don't know." I walked over to my bed and took Beary the bear.

"Come on Miley, maybe Beary the bear would want you to tell Jake too." She replied and pointed at Beary.

I put Beary in up the air and stared at him. 'Aww maybe he does want me to tell him.' I smiled at him and hugged Beary.

"Maybe, I'll think about it." I said and set Beary back down on my bed.

-------------------------

I walked down stairs with my guitar and song notebook and was about to walk on my patio when my dad called for me.

"Miley, where are you going? It's almost time for bed."

I turned around and sighed. "I feel like practicing on my guitar and maybe tryout this new song I'm writing."

"Okay darlin' don't stay up too late." My dad said and he walked into the kitchen to wash the dishes.

I walked to the patio and sat down on the bench on the side. I remembered the last few times I came here to play my guitar and sing out how I felt. Reminiscing about when Jackson and I caught my dad with that woman, Margot Diamond, which made me sing I Miss You, and when I sang If We Were A Movie while Aunt Dolly was here visiting us. Now here I am feeling so confused and about to sing my heart out once again.

I strum my guitar trying to find the perfect beat, but got nothing so I set it aside and took my notebook that was beside me. I flipped though it and found the song I had been working on earlier in the day when Lilly came over.

I knew that singing this song would make me feel really depressed, but I just have to finish it. I know that I want to sing this in the concert tomorrow.

I read over the lyrics and soon started to sing the song until the part in which I stopped at.

_Say, say you will be mine,_****

Please Jake just do it once…  
_**  
**I need you by my side_

I really do need you right now  
_  
True love is so hard to find._

Because I love you and it's hard to get over this.

_Say, say you will be mine,_

Jake, please say you will be mine  
_  
You're always on my mind,_

I just can't stop thinking about you  
_  
Until the very end of time._

And I just know that you're the one for me.

I looked up into the moonlit sky and pursed my lips. The stars looked beautiful and it made me think. I just know that Jake is out there clueless on how I feel and it just disappoints me that I can't even admit it. I looked back down at my notebook and started to write down whatever came to me, and soon I finished the song.

**A/N **okay, it took me a while to update and I'm sorry LOL now I actually know what to put…This story is getting weird... ohh well... :)

**Cupid's Bride: **I hope you're not upset! I know it took me like 8325098432750843 years to update lol and I know now what to write about. Thanks to the fullest!!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or the characters in this story. I don't own the lyrics or the song Say You Will Be Mine. 


	3. Mark?

**A/N** Sorry it took like forever for me to update. I had a huge case of writers block.

**Chapter 3**

**Mark?**

I walked into drama finding a student sitting in my seat. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and jeans and had dark brown spiky hair.

'Why is this guy in my seat?' I asked myself and I walked up to him.

"Umm excuse me you're in my seat." I said and he looked up at me. Looking at him, felt my heart drop. 'Oh my gosh…'

"Oh, sorry I didn't know, Mr. Corelli just told me to sit anywhere because I'm new." He said and stood up. He moved into the next empty seat next to me which was Jake's seat, but I didn't say anything.

'I never knew I'd see his face again.' I took another quick look at him and then looked down at my table. 'He looks really different. Wow.'

The bell rang and Mr. Corelli called the boy up to the front of the class.

"Everyone, listen up, this is Mark Riley. He is a new student here in Sea View Middle school so be nice." Mr. Corelli said and walked to the side making him get all the attention.

I felt my heart skip a beat once he started talking. 'I can't be like this, not now.' I covered my face.

"Hey ya'll I'm Mark Riley from Tennessee and … that's about it." he said and everyone started to laugh making him blush.

"We have another hillbilly from Tennessee, but a good looking boy this time." Amber said out loud making everyone turn to her.

"Another one? Who else is from Tennessee that goes to this school?" Mark asked and looked around the classroom.

I knew exactly the type he was looking for. Something like what Luann wore when she visited us last month.

I put my head down just incase he recognizes me. 'I'm so happy I dropped the whole plaid shirts and jumper stage.' I smiled to myself remembering when Luann and I always wore the same clothes just to fool around with our parents.

"Miley Stewart." I hear someone call my name and I looked up.

I forgot about Mark, stupid me, and looked around at who called me. "Yes?" I asked.

"No way, Miley Stewart? Yeeee dawgy haven't seen you in a long time." He said with his very heavy accent. I remember when I first started school here, I had such a heavy accent just like Mark that people made fun of me for weeks.

"Heh, hey Mark, good to see you too." I put my hands on my table and let out a loud sigh.

He shot me a big smile, one which always melted my heart whenever I saw it. "Two good long years and here you are now. You changed, wait till I call and tell the folks back home about you, boy were we sad when you left."

"Uhh.. Okay... We'll talk about this later okay?" I said and felt myself blush. No one knows about my past life except the people from my past, my dad, and my brother.

"Yeah, it's your time right now and your time is over in just a few minutes." Mr. Corelli said as he sat lazily on his desk looking bored.

"Okay, well, I moved here because my dad was transferred here from his old job and…"

"Hey Mr. Corelli, sorry I'm late, I had some important business to attend to." Jake walked in and sat on his table interrupting Marks speech.

"It's okay Jake, you're doing so much for us so it's totally cool if you're late or not." Mr. Corelli said forgetting about Mark.

"You're Jake Ryan from Zombie High!" Mark said and walked to him shaking his hand. "I'm Mark, President of your fan club back in Tennessee."

'Wow, him president of a club, that's new.' I said to myself. Mark wasn't really into that kind of thing, like famous people and fan clubs, but I guess he really did change. He came from a shy sweet guy to a hot tall guy, he changed a lot over the years.

"Ohh, I know you, you were the guy who kept on sending me letters saying to visit Tennessee to meet the fan club. Sorry I didn't get around to it, I was busy, with, you know the whole famous part." Jake said bragging about his life once again.

The bell rang and we all stood up heading out for the door when Mark pulled me aside.

"Hey Miley, you think we can meet up again for old times sake?" He asked smiling at me.

"Sure, I guess." I replied and left him after saying that. I don't really want to talk to him after what happened back in Tennessee and I know I can't trust someone like him ever.

I turned around heading to class when I saw Jake in the corner watching me and Mark talk. He looked really pissed off and once he saw me look at him, he turned around and walked away.

'Whats his problem?' I asked myself and shrugged it off heading to class.

------------------------------------------

After school I had to meet with my band at the studio to practice for Friday's concert. My brother had to pick me up and I hate riding with him, especially when he makes me duck down whenever he drives pass a group of girls on the side walk.

Once we got there, my band was practicing to best of both worlds.

"Hey ya'll." I said as I entered the room with my backpack.

They stopped playing and said, "Hi Miley!"

"Let's get this over with already." I said and I dropped my bag as Jackson sat down on the sides watching us practice.

Rehearsal went by so slowly. I kept on screwing up like I kept on singing off and hitting the wrong notes. It was horrible. We always had to restart because of me.

"Miley, do you think we can practice again tomorrow? You seemed to be quite distracted about something." My guitarist Aaron said as we sat down on the ground for a break.

"You sure? I mean I can still do it I just haven't been feeling myself lately." I admitted as I took a sip of my drink.

"Yeah, you should rest." My bassist, Trevor, said and stood up.

"Thanks you guys." I said and Trevor helped me up.

"Ohh, can you learn this before Friday? I wrote it last night and I want to try and sing it on Friday." I said and walked to my bag and unzipped it. I pulled out a packet of notes and lyrics which was the song I sang last night.

"Okay, we will." Ryan, my drummer said as he took the papers from me.

I walked over to Jackson, who was busy playing his video games on his PSP he got for his birthday and we left to go home.

Once we got home, I went straight to my room and turned on the radio. I always do this when I have something on my mind.

I jumped on my bed. 'I can't believe Mark is here. Ugh! I know that the only reason why I'm like this is because Mark is here, but it's just weird!' I pulled a pillow from my side and covered my face with it. I screamed into it and threw it away hitting the wall.

"This is 98.3 Hot FM that plays the hottest songs out there. Tonight is request night so if you have a song that you want to request, request it now. Whether it's to impress a person, make up for a person, or do whatever, I'm here for your request." the person on the radio said.

"Request night." I sighed and soon my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I said sounding a bit confused.

"Hey Miley, this is Ryan." the person on the other line said. Ryan is my drummer boy and a very sensitive boy. He can get cocky and really stupid, but at times he can get really nice and caring. He somewhat reminds me of Jake, but Ryan, he's just a confused boy that tries too hard.

"Hi Ryan, why did you call me?" I asked. Now I am definitely confused. Ryan never calls me unless it was really important.

"I was just wondering if you were okay. At rehearsal you seemed really different and you kept on getting mixed up with the notes and all that." Ryan said sounding concerned.

"No, it's nothing I just had a lot on my mind. Thanks for caring though." I replied and made the radio a little louder so that I could hear the requests being made.

"It's all good, just worried for you. You're my friend and I don't want you to mess up the next time. If you have a problem, you know you can tell me them alright?" He said.

I smiled. "Thanks Ryan, you're being really…" I drifted off as I heard a request from the radio that caught my attention.

"This request is going out to Miley Stewart. The person who requests this song says, "Remember how it was back in the day when it was just you and me. Just don't forget what we had…" this song is called Let Me Hold You." the DJ said.

As the tune of the song played, my head started to spin. I felt like everything I tried to forget was coming back to me and it really did hurt. I never wanted to feel this way ever again and it just sucks. Remembering that the only reason that I first liked this song was because of him. I covered my mouth with my hand and my chest started to hurt.

"Miley?" Ryan asked.

"Umm.. Can I call you later? I have some things I have to do." I said and hung up the phone before he could say goodbye.

I just lay there listening to the song. So weird how songs like this can affect you like this. I hate this song and there are so many reasons why I hate it and how I only listen to rock and pop now.

All this is making me forget about Jake! How can I forget about Jake after just one day? He's always there for me and I can't stop thinking about him. He's really sweet and he always backs me up whenever I am down. I really like Jake, but seeing Mark again is making me change my mind.

"Ahh this sucks!" I shouted and rolled off of my bed crawling toward my table.

'Maybe I'll take Lilly's advice and tell Jake. This could probably get my mind off of Mark. So, I think I'm going to write a letter to Mr. Jake Ryan.' I smiled to myself and took out a pen and piece of paper from my drawer and started to write.

**A/N** Who is this Mark person? Lol anyway sorry big time for not updating. Like I said I was sorta busy and I had a huge case of writers block. I know this chapter is mainly based on Mark, but yeah you'll see why soooooon.


	4. Who is Mark?

**Disclaimer:** I so don't own Hannah Montana or the characters except for Mark XD**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Who is Mark?**

I walked into school with the letter in my hand. I was going to give it to Jake today and I was very anxious and nervous at the same time.

I entered my homeroom where I found Oliver and Lilly talking with Jake and they seemed to be laughing about something.

"Hey you guys!" I said and sat down next to Lilly throwing my bag down next to me.

"Hi Miley, I heard that request last night on 98.3 Hot FM." Lilly said and nudged me on my side.

My eyes widen 'Oh my gosh, I forgot about that! Everyone listens to that channel on request night! Dang why did it have to happen to me?' I slipped the note I'm going to give Jake into my bag and turned to Lilly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said and stared at her giving her a 'Don't you dare say anything about it' kind of look.

She slowly looked down catching my message and pulled her bag onto her lap.

"Come on Miley, don't tell me you didn't hear it, it went something like, "This goes out to Miley Stewart, don't forget about what we had." or whatever." Oliver pitched in making it even worse.

"Yeah I heard it too." Jake added nonchalantly. He put his head down on the table studied me.

"Ohh. So… did you guys do anything interesting last night?" I asked trying to change the subject. I hard to not look at Jake, but it was kind of bothering me. 'Oh my gosh, Jake is staring at me! Why is he staring at me?' I felt my cheeks turn hot.

"Nope." Lilly said and gave me a weird look.

"Nu-uhh." Oliver replied and watched the teacher write on the board.

"What are you looking at Jake?" I finally asked and he lifted his eyebrows at me.

"How come you haven't told us anything about Mark? What secrets have you been hiding from us?" He asked. He gave me a confused look and tilted his head not getting his eyes off of me.

"Yeah Miley, we've known each other for 2 years and not once have you mentioned anything about a guy named Mark, what's up with that?" Lilly said and I glared at her.

"What's there to know about Mark? He's just a guy that I know from Tennessee." I replied and looked back down at my lap. I didn't want to talk about Mark. No one should know what happened back then between Mark and me, especially Jake.

"Something tells me that that's not it." Oliver said and also stared at me curious to know who he is.

"Puhleeeeeeese tell us! Come on, we're your friends!" Lilly said and shook me.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked them and lifted my hands from my lap and slammed them against the table. I looked up at the clock and smiled.

"Yes please." Olive said and soon the bell rang.

"I'll tell you another time." I laughed and ran for the door.

--------------------------------------------

It's lunch time and I was at my locker rereading my letter. I wanted to give it to Jake today, but I was just scared, this letter had to be perfect. I looked over my letter once again and made some corrections before I was completely happy with it.

_Hey Jake,_

_Well, you're probably wondering why I'm writing to you. Well, I'll just get to the chase and say that the only reason why I wrote it because… I've had the biggest crush on you ever since you asked me to the 70's dance. I know it sounds weird, but I don't know what came over me. I think that the way you treat me when it's only the both of us there is what got to me. I tried to ignore this feeling, but the more I did it, the more I grew attached to you. So I guess I'm saying this because I can't handle keeping it in. if you don't want to talk to me then I totally understand. Its okay if you only want to be friends because, well I get it. I guess we won't be as close as we are now, and I just want to tell you I'll always be here for you.  
_

_Much love,_

_This Girl_

I frowned. Now I'm having second thought s on telling Jake. If I really did give this letter to Jake, maybe he really would freak out and not talk to me? He did ask me out a few times and each time I would reject him and now that I actually like him, he likes Hannah and not me.

I looked at the letter once again and then neatly folded it about to shove it into my locker when someone bumped into me making me drop the letter.

"Hey!" I said and turned around finding Mark there.

"Hi Miley, sorry I wasn't looking to where I was going." He said and bent down to pick up the letter.

"No, don't pick that up!" I said and was going to snatch it away from him when he lifted in the air.

"Oh hoo hoo, what is this ya'll got here?" He said and unfolded the letter.

"Give it back to me!" I said and jumped in the air trying to reach for it, but as I did that, he lifted it up even higher in the air.

"Hey Jake… Ooooh, it's for Mr. Jake Ryan!" he teased me and looked up again and read it out loud once again. "Well, you're probably wondering why…"

"Give it to me you jerk!" I said and kicked him. He was getting me really mad, I mean really mad.

"Say please first." he stuck his tongue out at me and still held the letter up in the air.

"Just give it to her Mark, why do you have to be so mean?"

I turned around finding Lilly, Oliver, and Jake there watching Mark torment me.

"Dude, that's seriously not cool." Jake said as he crossed his arms.

'Now that Jakes here, he might see the letter!' I shook my head and glared at Mark. "You're such an ass you know that? I should have never gone out with you back in Tennessee, no wonder no one likes you!" I screamed and ran away going into the girls' bathroom.

"Gosh! Mark will never change!" I mumbled and turned the faucet on and off.

"Miley?"

I looked over at the door and found Lilly coming inside.

"So what? Is Jake laughing his butt off by the note Mark took from me?" I looked at her angrily and leaned on the bathroom wall.

"No, I took the piece of paper from mark when you left." Lilly said and handed me the paper. "I didn't read it. Anyway, what happened back there? Who is Mark anyway? All I know is that you dated him and that's about it. Why haven't you told me about him before?" Lilly asked.

"Okay, okay slow down! I'll answer all your questions." I said and sighed. 'I guess I do owe Lilly and explanation.'

"It all started when…"

**A/N** I know this chapter is short, so sorry!

**Ryan:** Haha I knew that it would make you happy :P


	5. It All Comes Out

**Chapter 5**

**It All Comes Out**

"It all started when I was in 6th grade. I was talking to the phone with my friend Jamie and she was at her cousins' house. She was on her house phone with her boyfriend and she didn't want to hang up on me, but her cousin wanted to talk to me. That's how I met Mark, through the phone, well I met him at a party, but we didn't really talk and the only time we got to know each other was through the phone." I said and took a deep breath and continued with my story.

"So we talked and he asked me my name and all that and we got to know each other. We found out that we both had a lot in common and it was just weird. My cousin Sheila was sleeping over that night and I felt uncomfortable talking to him so I would give the phone to her a whole bunch of times and then I didn't talk to him a whole full hour when my cousin comes back to me and says that he says that I have no time for him. Long story short, he asked me out that same night and I didn't know how to react to it so we went on a date and I liked him so I went out with him." I finished my story and shoved Jake's letter in my pocket. 'Please don't ask me how we broke up!' I prayed in my head and walked to the stalls to see if anyone was there.

"Okay, that explains how you two met and started dating, but how did you two break up?" Lilly asked and pulled herself up on the sink table.

'Crap. Well at least no one is in here to hear my sad and depressing story.' I rolled my eyes at myself and walked over to Lilly. "Okay, this, I tried to block out of my mind ever since it happened, but since you are my best friend, I will tell you." I sighed. "Into our 3rd week of dating, he stopped calling me and each time I would call him, he would say that he was busy or had to go. He even said that he wasn't allowed to talk to girls!" I shook my head and leaned against the sink. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"One night… I was at a party and my friend Jamie, Mark's cousin, called me. She told me that Mark was… dating some other girl…" I hear Lilly gasp and I looked up at her seeing that she was completely shocked at this.

"But… That's so… How did you react to that?" Lilly asked and jumped down from the table standing in front of me.

"I didn't know how to react. I mean, he was my first real boyfriend and I really, really liked him. It just came as a shock to me and I fell into this sort of depression. I still find myself thinking about him and I admit that I am not completely over him after it has been two years, but yeah. My mom got me over that whole depressed stage when I told her about what he did." I said and frowned.

"Aww! I'm sorry Miley!" Lilly replied and hugged me. "Well, now that you have Jake, maybe he will help you get over that crush!" she added cheerily.

"Yeah, haha, hopefully."

We walked out of the bathroom finding Jake and Oliver waiting patiently for us.

"Miley, you okay?" Jake asked as he put his arms around my shoulders walking me to class.

'Oh my gosh he put his arm around me!' I screamed in my head and tried to keep myself from jumping up and kissing him. "Yeah I'm okay, just having mood swings." I laughed.

"Bye Miley!" Lilly shouted as the bell rang to go to 4th period.

"Bye!" I shouted back and looked up at Jake.

"Ohh, okay. Well, did you study your lines for Drama?" He asked me. This was the only class Jake and I had together that didn't have Lilly or Oliver.

"What? We had lines that we had to study?" I asked, now I am completely confused. I didn't know I had lines to study.

"Yeah the girls had to memorize the "Loathed enemy" part and boys had to memorize the "Ethiope's ear" part." He looked at me and I stared at him still confused. "He assigned this to us three days ago Miley Stewart!" He said pretending to sound disappointed.

"Oh yeah! I forgot. Ohh well, I'll just read it from the book I don't understand why we're doing Romeo and Juliet again for Drama A, we had to do scenes and Oliver kept on over doing it on his death scene." I said as we walked into Mr. Corelli's class.

"Hah, I would love to see that happen." Jake laughed and we sat down at our seats.

I pulled out the text book which was under the chair and flipped to the page where the lines were. I read the lines over and over again until I had it in my head.

"This looks easy, I can probably get it. It's only 4 lines after all. How about you Zombie boy." I asked and turned to look at him. He was also reading his lines over and over again, but it was on a sheet of paper.

"Yeah, I got it, 4 lines isn't bad at all." He smiled and the late bell rang for 4th period.

"Okay class, hope you memorized your lines because, I'll be grading you a 1-10 on how you express the line. Now, who wants to go first." Mr. Corelli said and rubbed his palms together.

"I'll go." Jake raised his hands.

"Sure Jake, show them how to do it perfectly." Mr. Corelli said and sat down on his table.

"…Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear;  
Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear!" He said bringing out so much emotion as he said it. I stared at him dreamily watching him smile as everyone clapped.

"Nice one! You get an automatic 10!" Mr. Corelli said and Jake sat down.

I leaned on my desk and continued to stare at him watching his every movement. 'I wonder what would happen if that kiss really did happen between us during Zombie High.' I felt my cheeks warm up a bit as I thought about it.

Then I remembered that Mark was in this class. I looked at where Mr. Corelli placed him and found that he wasn't there. 'Mark isn't here. I forgot he was in this class. I wonder where he went after I yelled at him today. Why am I even worrying about Mark? He's an ass.'

He turned to me and said my name. "Miley."

"Yeah Jake?" I asked and smiled at him.

"You're up." He whispered and I looked up at Mr. Corelli.

"Good to have you back, now say your lines."

"Okay." I stood up and said my lines.

"…Prodigious birth of love it is to me,  
That I must love a loathed enemy." As I said them, I looked around the room. I kind of forgot what I was saying after daydreaming about Jake and it was embarrassing because people were staring at me while Mr. Corelli called me.

"You get an 8 and a half for not listening when I first called you, but you did well." Mr. Corelli said and called the next person.

----------------------------------------------

After class I went straight to practice. Once again Jackson brought me because dad had a Hannah meeting to go to. I'm going to try hard to do my best after yesterdays rehearsal went so bad.

"Hey guys I'm here and ready." I announced as I entered the studio.

"Hey Miley." Ryan said as he saw me.

"Hi! Did you guys practice the new song I asked you to learn?" I asked as I found the music sheets on the ground.

"Yeah, did your dad approve it?" Trevor asked as he handed me my microphone. "It's a really good song. We've been practicing it since this morning."

"Nope, don't tell him about it. I want to surprise him." I laughed. "Do you think we can try out that song? I want to see if it will work out." I asked and they took their places.

Practice went by well. It was fun and they actually got the song down after just one practice.

"Good job you guys. I can't wait for the concert tomorrow! I guess practice is over." I said. I was heading to my things when Ryan caught up to me.

"Miley wait, can I ask you something?" Ryan asked as he gripped on my shoulder.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I was wondering after the concert we go to a late movie or something. I know there's a 4 year age difference between us, but I just want to know if it's okay with you."

I thought to myself 'Wow… What to say? I really like Jake, but I never expected this from Ryan and after what happened today, all I want to do is concentrate on Jake.' "Umm, sorry Ryan, I'm not really… I mean…"

"No it's cool, I understand." He smiled "It was worth trying. I'll see you tomorrow." He left me.

"Wow, so much things happening today and its so frustrating!" I said and walked to Jackson to wake him up.

**A/N** Hope you liked it. LOL anyway thanks for reading and thanks for reviewing!

**try-to-sing-with-a-smile:** LOL yes he is as you can see in this chapter. I know what you mean with the whole how much music can affect you which is why I added it in here. :/

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I dont own hannah montana or Romeo and Juliet :( 


	6. I Don't Want Another Broken Heart

**Disclaimer **I do not own Hannah Montana or the songs used in this chapter :(**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**I Don't Want Another Broken Heart**

I was sitting at Rico's with Lilly waiting for my brother to get off at work so that he could bring me to the concert hall. I had a concert tonight and my dad was already there setting up. Now-a-days, my dad makes my brother bring me to places. He concluded that the more time he spends on work, the more time I have to get ready or something? I don't know, but Jackson bringing me to practice or to a concert has really brought us closer.

"Hey Miles, what do you want to drink?" Jackson asked as he cleaned the counter top. "I'm almost done with my shift and we can go."

"No, I'm good." I replied.

"How about you Lilly, you want something?" Jackson offered and Lilly shook her head.

"No thank you, thanks though!" she said cheerily and continued to stare at him.

I watched Lilly stare at Jackson and whatever he did wrong, she would laugh at him. 'Hmm, interesting.' I raised my right eyebrow and shook my head. 'Cant be… She can't like him, I mean there's also that thing between her and Oliver that going on.' I said to myself. 'I've noticed that Lilly has been stealing glances at both Oliver and Jackson lately, but she couldn't be into Jackson, could she?'

"Hey Miley!" someone said that made me jump a bit.

I turned around and seeing my yummalicious crush Jake there. I sighed. "Hi Jake, what brings you here?"

"Sup Jake, sup!" Lilly said once she saw him.

"Hi Lilly. Anyway, I was walking and I saw you so I just dropped by to say hi" Jake said and sat down next to me.

"That's nice of you." I smiled. "Are you going to the Hannah Montana concert tonight?"

"Yeah, definitely. I heard from one of my friends that work with her that she got 2 new songs she's going to sing." Jake said. He looked excited as we talked about Hannah.

"Really? Do you know how it goes?" I asked. 'Maybe right now would be a right time to tell Jake how I feel?' I thought to myself.

"No, I have no clue on how it goes, but I hear it's really good. I can't wait. The weird thing is that my friend Ryan, he said when he heard one of the songs, he felt really… different." Jake said then added. "Ryan is Hannah's guitarist. It's weird because his name is Ryan and my name is Jake Ryan so whenever we're together, they always mix us up. It's hilarious."

"Really? Interesting." I said. 'I am so going to kill Ryan, but I don't understand how the song made him feel different. It's just me spilling my heart out on how I feel about Jake… unless the reason why he asked me out was because he thinks the song is about him. But I doubt it because we weren't really that close. Maybe he can connect to that song' I shrugged.

"Miley, are you listening to me?" Jake asked and tilted her head at me.

"Ohh yeah, sorry about that. Umm Jake, do you think we can talk in private for a minute? I just have something I need to let out." I asked Jake.

"Sure." He stood up.

"Come with me." I walked to the side of Rico's to an empty area so that no one could listen to us. Once I was certain that no one was around us, I started to talk.

"Okay, so I brought you here because…"

He put his hand on my shoulder. "Miley, before you say anything, I want to say that, I'm sorry that I've been acting really stupid lately. I know it hasn't really helped since, well, Mark is here and you and Mark seem to have some problems going on." he moved closer to me.

"No, its okay, you have your thing and…"

"No Miley, listen to me," He leaned more into me, his neck bent down so that his eyes were at my eye level which was sort of making it hard for me to concentrate. "I've been rude and inconsiderate of how you're feeling right now and after you blew up like that yesterday, I realized that I haven't really been a good friend."

I didn't know what to say after he said that. Reasons why is that, well, he was just so close to me and I just felt like I could just grab him and kiss him. He really cared for me as a friend and if I were to tell him right at this moment on how I felt, maybe he would just run away and leave me alone. Another reason is that, he thinks that he hasn't been a good friend to me. Aw!

"No Jake, just hear me out, you've been really nice to me the whole time we were friends and…" I leaned closer to him just so that we were inches away from doing what I hoped to do for a long time.

His face was moving closer to mines, him slowly shutting his eyes placing both his hands on my shoulders, slightly tilting his head.

'Oh my gosh, is this going to be it?' I asked myself as I waited for his luscious soft lips press against mines. My chest fluttered with excitement, me wanting this so bad ever since the first time I looked into his eyes.

"Miley?"

Just as we were about to kiss, someone called my name. I quickly pulled back and looked to the ground. 'Damn.' I sighed. Jake seemed to be angry at the person who interrupted us because once I looked back up at him, he had this disappointed look on his face.

I turned to see who called for me and found Mark there. Why Mark of all people? He could've called me another me, but noooo. Instead, he talks to me right when I was about to kiss my crush for 6 months, 8 days and 43 minutes. Yes, I was counting the months, days, and minutes since I admitted my silly crush on Jake. I mean, who wouldn't? Normal people wouldn't which makes me not normal.

"Hi Mark, what brings you here?" I asked and slightly moved away from Jake noticing how close we were.

"Hi Miley, I just wanted to say…" He started, but Jackson came out from the back of Rico's interrupting whatever Mark was about to say.

"Come on Miles, let's go, we have your "appointment" to go to." He said and pulled me away from Jake and Mark.

------------------------------------

Lilly and I were getting ready for the concert when Dad came into my room.

"So, I hear you're singing another new song that I haven't approved yet." He said and sat down on my couch.

"Yeah. Sorry. I thought just one new song wasn't good enough." I replied as I put on some mascara.

"You're only going to sing it once until I approve it. You're new CD is going to be so different from what you usually sing." Dad commented.

"Yeah I know. It's good because it challenges me to do more stuff you know. By the way, how long until I go on?" I asked dad. I had so much energy from when I was close to kissing Jake that I just wanted to run around the concert hall until I puke.

"About 5 more minutes." He said and left.

"Miley, why is it that I haven't heard about any of your new songs?" Lilly asked putting her hands on her hips.

I turned to look at her. "Because if I told you then you might tell someone, not that I don't trust you its just I wanted to surprise people." I said and stood up.

"Okay, well I guess I'll go get my seat before it gets packed. I'll see you after the concert Hannah." Lilly smirked and walked out of my room pulling on her short bright pink wig.

I paced in my dressing room. "I have a back track on that song, but I don't have one on Say You Will Be Mine. I hope everyone has them memorized." I sat on my couch and fumbled with the beads of my necklace.

"Umm, Hannah?" someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I said and turned seeing Jake Ryan.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked and stood as he entered the room.

"Nothing, I just wanted to wish you luck before you go on. I hear you're singing a few new songs. I can't wait to hear them." He smiled

"Thanks." I said and heard my name be called to the stage. "Darn, well that was a good long minute talk." I laughed, "I'll see you later then?" I asked as I neared him.

"Yeah. See you afterward." He hugged me before leaving.

'I love him.' I said and then froze. 'What did I just say?' I thought for a second before leaving my room 'Whatever, it's not like I'll ever say it again.' I lastly thought before entering the stage.

I took my microphone from the stand and started to talk into it. "Are you ready to rock tonight?" I asked and as usual, they screamed.

"I have two new songs that I would like to sing for you tonight. One which I've written a few nights ago and another one that I remade. My first song is called Say You Will Be Mine. Hopefully this wont be my last time singing this song even though it is my first." I added just as the tune started to play.

Everyone seemed to really like that song, and I loved it as well because it's only about… him. I guess this speaks for a lot of girls or boys out there who have crushes on people and wants to let it out.

The concert was gone really well. I was ending it with my other new song that I remade which would be really fun, but I wonder if everyone else will like it as much as they liked "Say You Will Be Mine"

"I know I am not the original singer of this song, but I was asked to remake this song. Anyway, I hope you all will like it." I smiled.

As everyone played their instruments, I searched the crowd looking for Jake or Lilly. I couldn't find them so as I sang my song, I continued to search for them. Toward the ending of my song, I finally found Jake sitting next to Lola, but there was another person near them there that caught my eye. He was just about 5 rows behind them.

'Oh my gosh, Mark's here? Since when did he like singers like me?' I asked myself. Just then, I realized how I could relate to this song. 'This song is kinda like how it is now…' I continued until the last few verses of the song.

_I want to remember all the good times we've shared  
But the memories are just too hard  
They're too hard for me to bear_

_I don't want another broken heart  
I don't want another lonely night  
The promise you made has been torn all apart  
I don't want another broken heart…_

**A/N **Hope you liked it LOL I tried so hard and yet it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to XD Ohh well….


	7. So Close Yet So Far

Chapter dedication to emaone :D

**Chapter 7**

**So Close Yet So Far**

After the concert, I went to my dressing room, but there was a line of people there waiting for my autographs. I forgot that once a month I had to have these things where I had to go sign autographs. Now my hand is really going to cramp up.

I stood at my door for about half an hour signing autographs on pictures, shoes, shirts, glasses, even on someone's shoulder! Just as dad was going to close the door, someone stops him and pleads for my autograph.

"Please, can I have your autograph? I really want it before I go home, I've been dying to get your autograph ever since I first became a fan! Please Hannah!" he was pushing the door back before dad could slam it in his face.

"Just let him dad, I'll sigh it." I said and dad opened the door.

I looked at the boy asking for my autograph and was surprised to see that it was Mark.

"Thank you so much! You do so much for your fans," he said dreamily and handed me a magazine with my face on the front cover.

"Uhh, thanks?" I looked at him and then asked "What do you want it to say?"

"To Mark Riley, just a personal message you can make up yourself and then by you." He said and I started to sign it. "You know, I was supposed to bring this one girl I really like here tonight, but she had an appointment to go to. By the way, I'm from Tennessee, just like you! As for the girl I was hoping bringing her here would hopefully get us back together, but there's this celebrity guy that's going in our way." he randomly said.

"Okay, who is this girl?" I asked and continued to write on the magazine not really caring on what he is saying.

"Well, she's just a girl that I liked but then she dumped me for doing something and then she moved and now that I see her, I want her so badly. Can you tell that when I'm nervous because when I'm nervous I start rambling about stuff and I cant stop myself and now that I confess that I still do like that girl, I feel even more ashamed because I also love you, I mean…" I cut him off.

"Oooookay, here's your magazine. Thanks for coming and hope to see you again!" I handed him the magazine and closed the door before he could say anything else. 'That was weird…' I leaned against my door and was just shocked. 'He wants me back, there's no way I'm letting that happen.' I walked for my bathroom when the door opened.

"Hey Hannah, look who I found! Mr. Jake Ryan!" Lilly/Lola said and pulled at his arm bringing him in my room.

"Hey Jake, again. You two were sitting next to each other, I noticed." I said and walked to my couch. I guess I could always change later.

"Yeah, well, I liked those songs you sang tonight Hannah, they were very good. I really love the first song you sang. You just wowed me." Jake said and I laughed.

"Thanks come and sit!" I said and I looked at Lilly signaling her to leave the room.

"Okay." Jake said and sat down next to me.

"I'll… be right back… I think your brother needs my help." Lilly/Lola said and winked at me before leaving in a hurry closing the door behind her.

We sat there quietly. I was staring at the ceiling waiting for something to happen, and yet nothing happened. Right when I was about to say something, Jake started talking.

"I need some advice." He said.

I looked at him and he looked quite puzzled about something. "Sure, go right ahead and ask away."

"Okay, so you remember Miley, the girl I told you about? Well, I thought I was over her, but then we were talking because she wanted to tell me something. Something came over me and then I almost kissed her, but then this stupid boy from her hometown comes and interrupts us!" he punches my couch and shook his head.

'He might still like me after all!' I screamed in my head feeling happy. "Really? How do you feel about him interrupting you like that?"

"Hold on," he moved closer to me and kept his gaze down at his lap. "okay, I told you I liked Miley a while back and then… I started to like you…" He blushed. "I still do, but then… something happened between Miley and me that kind of made me like her again… just like…" he looked up at me and seeing as how close we were just made everything feel like how it was back at the beach. "that."

I gulped down air as he moved his face closer to me once again, just like the scene at the beach. 'Is he really going to kiss me this time?' I asked myself and did the same thing he was doing.

"Hannah, you ready?"

Just as I heard my name I pulled away from Jake. 'I guess not.' I frowned and looked up seeing my dad at the door. "I'm almost ready dad, I'll come out soon."

He stared at Jake and said "Fine, I'll be outside waiting with Lola and your brother." and he left.

I stood up from where I sat. I couldn't face him right now. I almost kissed him twice in one day, both times interrupted by people. I sighed. "I guess I better be going. You probably have to go too." I said and finally turned to Jake.

He looked really… disappointed actually. Maybe he wanted those kisses to happen. Who wouldn't? He almost kissed two different girls, but are actually the same person and he doesn't know

"Yeah, I guess so." He replied as he stood up. He walked to me and hugged me. "Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome, you have my number if you need more advice. And by the way, no matter what happens between you and Miley, it will probably turn out good. Just don't tread on it, she might like you." I grinned at him.

"Thanks Hannah, but the thing is, we're only friends and what if she only wants to be friends then what do I do?" He asked as we walked for the door.

"Just do whatever your heart tells you to. I know that sometimes it's hard to see what your heart is telling you, but just do whatever feels right."

"Thanks again." He lastly said before leaving the room.

-------------------------------------

Once we got home, Lilly and I went straight for my room. I was exhausted from the concert, but at the same time pumped from almost kissing him. Why did he have to be so cute? I asked myself and went into the Hannah closet to change.

"Miley, what's wrong with you?" She asked and followed me to my closet.

"Nothings wrong, but something almost happened twice!" I sighed and pushed Lilly out so that I could change.

"Like?" she asked through the door.

"Just things. So how did you like my songs?" I asked as I threw my wig on my chair in the closet.

"Oh my gosh, my favorite one is I Don't Want Another Broken Heart. I don't usually like songs like that, but I really liked it. Your version is really nice too." I felt the door move, maybe showing that she's either leaning on it or sitting with her back on it and said with her voice changing a little. "While I was looking for my seat, I saw Mark there. I know you hate him, but when I saw you signing his thing, I just wanted to ask, are you completely and utterly over Mark Riley?"

I started to cough. "What? Of course I am, seriously Lilly never ask me that question again. I would never date someone that cheated on me." I said and added in my head 'Well I think I'm over him.' I frowned and opened my door. I forgot that Lilly was leaning against it and she fell back into me.

"Thanks for the warning!" Lilly shouted and got up off of me.

"Haha, sorry about that. You should never lean against the door smarty."

**A/N **Jake and Miley should've kissed. Dang. Anyway LOLOL hope you liked it and I'll update as soon as I get all my projects done. (_Stupid bio and eng projects_)


	8. Boys Are Confusing

**Chapter 8**

**Boys Are Confusing**

I couldn't sleep all night last night. I was thinking about what happened between Jake and me and then I was thinking about what Mark was saying. Why do guys have to be so confusing? First there off saying that they like you and then next they are all like blah right in front of you.

"Gosh boys are so complicated!" I screamed into my pillow. I was still in my room twisting and turning trying to go to bed. So far I've had about two hours of sleep and it's already 8 AM.

"Thanks for waking me up!" a voice said beside me.

"Oops, sorry Lilly, I forgot you slept over." I apologized. I completely forgot that Lilly stayed over last night so she probably heard everything I was saying earlier.

She sat up and started to rub her eyes. "What time is it?" She yawned and smoothen her hair out. It was messy, and I mean really messy, like what you see in those scary movies with the dead people and their hair is so ugly.

"It's about 8:30 AM." I replied and sat up with her.

"Only 8:30? Ugh! Why are you yelling so early in the morning?" She asked. She squinted her eyes not used to the light that entered my room as I opened the curtains.

"Why do boys have to be so confusing? One day they say they like you and then you like them and then they end up not liking you and so then you move on and then right when you get over that person and start to like another person, next thing you know, that person likes you again and then you don't know what you're doing." I started rambling. I didn't know exactly what I was saying; I just said whatever was coming to me and how I felt.

"Wait, hold on, and say that slowly so that it can enter my brain and I can fully interpret that." She replied and dropped back on the bed.

"Ugh, never mind. I don't think anyone can help me with the answer to that." I said and opened the window looking outside. As usual, Jackson and dad had their usual game of basket ball with dads new girlfriend, Lynne playing as a cheerleader.

"Miley, what's wrong with you?" She sounded concerned. I turned to look at her and she looked confused.

"Nothing is wrong, everything is just dandy. I think I'm going to watch dad and Jackson's game, you coming?" I asked heading for the door.

"Yeah." She said and got up to watch Jackson and Dad play.

-----------------------------------------

The weekend went by so quickly thinking about this whole Jake and Mark issue. Why Mark, I mean seriously? He'll never change, but then Jake… he's really sweet and he really likes Hannah. I could see it in his eyes Friday night.

I walked into homeroom sitting with Jake, Oliver, and Lilly. "Hey how was your weekend?" I sighed. I wasn't up to really talking, but they'd know something was wrong with me.

"Nothing." Oliver and Jake said at the same time.

"But I did go to the Hannah Montana concert on Friday." Jake added.

I put my head down on the table and shut my eyes. 'Does it always hurt this way when your crush is talking?' I put one hand on my head and the other on my chest, feeling my chest tighten up as Jake talked.

"Miley are you okay?" I hear Jake softly ask and I felt a hand on my back.

I looked up and found Lilly and Jake staring at me. "Yeah, I'm just tired."

"Okay, well the announcements are starting, so shush." Oliver said a tad rudely.

"Whatever." I said and put my head down.

'Cant everyone see that I want to be alone right now? I'm not even comfortable with Jake being here right now. I wonder how it will be like during drama. I have both Jake and Mark there and…' I stopped for a second as the person saying the announcements said something about a dance.

"That's right 9th graders, you have your banquet coming up really soon, and so I suggest if you're getting a date, get it soon! Details will be given out as you pick up your forms from the office. Next on our list…"

"The dance! I forgot about the dance!" I said out loud catching everybody's attention. I sank down in my seat and looked straight at my table until everyone moved on and stopped staring at me.

"You thinking of going Miley?" Jake asked and I looked at him.

"Of course, this will be our last one here until we move to the next building across the street into Seaview High." I pushed a few strands of hair that was touching my cheek behind my ear.

"You want to go as a group?" Lilly asked.

I turned to her, 'That's a not bad idea.' I smiled and nodded. "That would be fun."

"Sure, I'm up for it." Jake replied.

"What, no asking a girl out this time?" Oliver asked Jake and Jake started to laugh.

"Nope, I don't feel like it. Its too much work and I don't think the person I want to go with would want to go with me anyway." He stood up as the bell rang.

"Really? And who is that?" I asked him and he winked.

"It's a secret." He left the class room in a rush after he said that.

"Hmm… I wonder who…" I smiled. Maybe it was Hannah, but that would be against the rules to ask someone to come that doesn't go to this school. Jake always gets his way, so maybe he would try.

-----------------------------------------

I was walking in the hall. It was lunch time again and I was feeling nervous. I was going to try and give the letter to Jake at this time again. My stomach was feeling really funny, like I wanted to just throw up, but I couldn't.

I waited by his locker so that I could give it to him in person. I'd rather give it to him in person, than to slip it in his locker and walk away. I didn't even sign the letter so it would probably keep him wondering.

I waited for about 15 minutes and Jake didn't show up yet. 'What's taking him so long?' I asked myself, but just then Mark came strolling down the hallway. 'Oh gosh, not him again.' I slipped the letter into my pocket so that he wouldn't take it away from me again just in case he does decide to talk to me.

"Hey Smiley!" He said and walked up to me.

'No one has called me Smiley in a really long time.' I was shocked that he actually remembered people calling me that back in Tennessee. "What do you want Mark?" I said a little too rudely and crossed my arms over my chest leaning against the lockers.

"Well, I wanted to see how you were doing and if you could give me another chance. I know I was being a big time jerk, but I really do want to start over." He placed his hand on my cheek. "And I really really am sorry for what I did last week."

I slapped his hand away from my face and looked away from him. "Whatever. I told you to give it back to me and yet you didn't until I blew up at you. You will seriously never change and that's what I hate about you. You don't deserve another chance, ever since Tennessee I've told myself many times to not forgive you, so why should I?"

"BECAUSE…." He started and paused for a second.

I looked up at him and he looked really hurt. 'Why do I suddenly feel sorry for him?' I asked myself.

"Girls, girls, I'll see you in the cafeteria, I have to get something from my locker." I hear someone say from down the hall which sounded like Jake.

I pushed Mark across of the hall into an empty classroom and closed the door. "What were you saying and don't say it loudly."

"I was saying, I really feel sorry for what I did two years ago and seeing how you are now, I really really regret what I did. I didn't mean to cheat on you, I just…" it looked like he was too ashamed to say what he was going to end it with.

"Just what?" I asked him all of a sudden interested in what he has to say.

"Just felt… crowded. So please, give me another chance. We can start off as friends and maybe you can go with me to the dance." he shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against a table.

I studied him for a second. My chest really hurt this time and I just… felt like slapping him. "Well, you should of thought of that before you cheated on me." then it all came out. "You know how hurt I was when I found out that you were seeing someone else? And I had to hear it from Jamie and she didn't even know we were dating until I broke down that time I was on the phone with her! You don't deserve a second chance for what you put me through." I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. "And the worst part was that I actually thought I loved you, but that was all bull."

He seemed speechless after I said that. He looked completely shocked at how I took it when I found out he was seeing that other girl.

"You're wasting my time." I said and left the class room.

'I seriously hate boys like him and I hope they burn to hell for putting girls like me through this.' I saw Jake was still at his locker.

"Jake, I need to tell you something." I said and he turned around. It is now or never and I don't care on how he takes it anymore. I'd do anything to erase Mark from my mind, I just hope I can say it now.

**A/N **Okay, I know its taking me forever to update, but yeah these projects are killing me. I will probably update next by Friday if I don't have free time. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	9. Is This It?

_"Jake, I need to tell you something." I said and he turned around. It is now or never and I don't care on how he takes it anymore. I'd do anything to erase Mark from my mind, I just hope I can say it now._

**Chapter 9**

**Is This It?**

"Yeah Miley?" He asked and then gasped. "Are you okay? Did something happen with you?" He placed his hand on my shoulder and I glanced up at him. He looked alarmed that I was crying and his eyes softened a bit as I sniffled.

"It's nothing I just ran into some stupid thing a few minutes ago, but I'm okay." I replied and then placed my arm against my eyes and wiped the last of my tears.

"You okay? Is it that Mark dude again?" He asked and placed his hand on my cheek helping me remove the tears from my eyes.

"Yeah." I said without thinking and then I covered my mouth. "I mean…"

"I swear I just want to kill him sometimes. He's a complete jerk and I don't know why he has to do so much just to get his attention." he said and lightly punched his locker.

"Jake, listen…" I was getting impatient. I just wanted to tell him so bad and yet he wasn't listening.

"I swear Miley, if he ever does anything bad to you, I would just." he started to crack his knuckles and shake his head.

"Jake, calm down, I'm okay. I sort of did this to myself so there's nothing to be mad about." I forced a laugh so that he would loosen up. He did, surprisingly.

"Okay, sorry, so what did you want to tell me?" He finally asked and turned to me giving me his full attention.

"Well," I blushed. I guess this is the time. "I just want to say…" the bell rang before I could finish my sentence.

"Oh man! I'm sorry Miley, but I have to get to class. I have a test this period and I really need to cram before the test starts. Is it okay if you tell me later?" He asked and turned to close his locker.

"Crap." I whispered and then said "Sure, I guess. I have to think things through anyway." I lifted my shoulders and then dropped them and sighed.

"Thanks. See you later!" He said and then ran for his class.

I watched him run for his class before I couldn't see him anymore. 'He's so cute… and yet… do I really like him like that still?' I questioned myself as I started to head for the direction of my next class, which was music.

'Ever since Mark came here, some of my feelings for him came back. I can never trust him, but the thing is… do I still completely love Jake?' Thinking about what I had said to Mark a few minutes earlier, how I felt for him once I found out just came back and started attacking me once again.

'It can't happen, I mean Mark is an ass and Jake is really sweet, but why do I suddenly feel like I'm cheating on Jake even though I'm not even dating Jake or anyone else yet?' I frowned. 'I'll think about this later, I have to get my music on.' I walked into my class and sat down just as the tardy bell rang.

-----------------------------------------------

Throughout the rest of the day, I was thinking about what happened in that classroom during lunch between me and Mark.

I guess I didn't realize that I kept on putting myself down because of him. He isn't really worth anything. Like that one quote, "The one you love wouldn't make you cry, the one you love should be wiping your tears away."

"Miley Stewart!"

I hear my name being called and my head shot up looking at my teacher. She stared at me like she was really pissed off.

"Yes Mrs. Douglas?" I asked and watched her go behind the piano.

"I've been calling your name for the past 5 minutes, where are you today?" She asked me with a stern look on her face.

"Sorry Mrs. Douglas, I'm just really tired right now." I replied and placed my bag on my table.

"Okay, well, since you decided not to pay attention, we are singing "Hero" today. You can start us off by singing the first verse."

I stared at her kind of shocked and scared at the same time. I don't usually sing in front of this many people in class. I never ever sang in this class before! I'm usually in the back singing or not even singing at all.

"But I don't know how to sing!" I exclaimed and took out my music sheet from my bag. 'And yet I am Hannah Montana.'

"Well, sorry Miley, you weren't listening, now you start us off!" Mrs. Douglas said and she sounded kind of scary, like she wanted to throw something at me.

"Okay." I sighed and started to sing the first verse. As soon as I finished, the class was supposed to continue with me, but then they didn't so then I stopped singing.

"See, I sing horribly. So now that I feel completely embarrassed, I should just leave." I said and got my things and walked out of the class.

'Pressure pressure… I don't care anymore. They can call my dad and say that I walked out on the class. I could careless. All I wanted to do is find Jake and tell him how I feel.

-----------------------------------------------

After school I finally caught up with Jake at his locker once again.

"Hi Jake." I said and tugged on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Hi Miley." He replied and shut his locker.

"So… how'd you do on your test?" I asked him and he turned to me.

"I think I failed it." He laughed. "By the way, what was that thing you wanted to tell me about earlier?" He asked as we walked out of the school together.

'This is it…' I thought to myself and I clenched my fist.

"Well, I just wanted… to tell you…" I stopped walking as we hit the sidewalk.

He turned around and looked at me with a wondrous look in his eyes. "You okay Miley?" He asked and stared at me.

I stared right back at him. I didn't know what to do. Should I tell him now, or should I tell him later? I just can't think, but I did the one thing that I knew was the only thing I could do.

I kissed him.

**A/N **I'm super sorry it took me a long time. I had so many projects it was so crazy. Then I have 3 more projects due next week and its not even funny so sorry if it takes me another long while to update.


	10. Just Think About It

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana or the lyrics used in this fic... :(**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Just Think About It**

I sat down on my bed hugging my pillow thinking about what had happened today.

'I can't believe I kissed the one and only Jake Ryan!' My heart still raced and my head still throbbed on what happened. Even my stomach had the feeling of butterflies in them.

I just couldn't stop thinking about it. I continuously gnawed on my lower lip knowing that it was be bruised and cut up, but I didn't care.

"Oh my god I kissed Jake Ryan!" I screamed once again and pressed my pillow firmly against my face.

Right after I kissed Jake, he just stood there shocked at what I did and so... I ran away. Ran away as fast as I could. I just couldn't believe I kissed him.

The thing that hit me the most is that… comparing it to the kiss I shared with Mark back then, this kiss… was more passionate. Like, I felt like something was there and I just wanted it to last. Mark's kiss was just… plain, wet, and gross.

I put my pillow on my lap and brushed my fingers on my lips. 'Does this mean I am completely over Mark?' I asked myself and licked my lips. I smiled 'Yeah I think I am.'

I heard my door being knocked and I got up to answer it.

"Miles, you have a visitor." It was dad.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Jake." He looked at me and I froze.

"Umm, can you say that I'm asleep?" I whispered. 'Jake's here? Why is he here?' I slapped my forehead. 'Duh, maybe to ask me why I kissed him. Smart Miley, smart!'

"He says it's pretty important." Dad whispered back and I wanted to laugh.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Why are _you _whispering?" He asked and raised his eyebrows at me.

I shook my head. "Just tell him I'm sleeping. Tell him I'll talk to him tomorrow." I lastly said to dad and lightly closed my door.

"Oh boy, I wasn't thinking about what would happen after I kissed him." I leaned against my door and slid down sitting on the ground.

'I still can't believe I kissed him.' I smiled and started to day dream about Jake.

-------------------------------------

The week went by so fast avoiding both Jake and Mark, and soon it was Friday, the day before the dance.

Jake and Mark both tried to go up to me and talk, but each time I would just walk away. I couldn't face them just yet, I will later on, but I still have to take in what happened on Monday and let go.

Yes, it's taking me this long to forget what happened, I mean come on, who wouldn't be like this after they had just kissed Jake?

I was hanging around at my locker once again and getting my things. I closed my locker and got ready to leave the school. I slipped on my iPod. Then I started to dance and sing, horribly just in case someone heard me.

"I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
And to say that, I lo…"

I was cut off as I was being pulled into a classroom. I dropped my iPod as I was pushed against the wall. The person had his hand over my mouth.

I bit on the persons hand and he pulled his hand away. "Ow!" He hissed which sort of sounded like Mark.

"Mark?" I asked and squinted my eyes seeing that it is Mark. "What the heck are you doing?"

"I just wanted to talk to you okay? Every single time I tried to talk to you today and the whole week, all you did was avoid me! I knew this was the only way you'd talk to me." He replied and blocked the door with his body.

"Fine, I'll give you five minutes to say what you have to say." I sat on a desk and watched him.

"Okay, first of all, please go to the dance with me!"

"No!" I shook my head. "Hurry up; I have something I need to go to!"

"Next, why are you always like this to me? Remember when we first started dating, you were so loving, like you really cared about me. Why don't you just please, for the 100th time go out with me once again. I promise that I won't make that same mistake I did by cheating on you." He begged walking close to me placing both of this hands either side of me on the table.

"No. I told you on Monday that you don't deserve a second chance." I pushed him away from me, but he gripped on both my hands slamming them against the table.

"Do you not understand how much I freaking want you? I'll make you mine, I swear." He stared at me angrily. "I'm so sick and tired of you saying no to me. When will you ever say yes? So how many times will I have to say sorry until you freaking forgive me?" His grip on my wrists tightened and it started to hurt. Really hurt.

He was kind of scaring me. I didn't know he could get this freaky. "Never. I told you before that I will never ever forgive someone like you. I will never say yes and I will never like you." I tried to kick him, but he pushed me down on the table.

"Then I'll force you to like me." he tried to kiss me but I kicked his stomach making him fall to the ground.

"If you wanted me to like you, then you wouldn't be doing this to me!" I screamed at him. He was pissing me off.

Then the door knob twisted and I saw Jake staring at Mark from the door.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Jake asked.

I rushed toward his side and went behind him. "Mark tried to do stuff to me." I automatically said and Jake stared at me surprised.

"What?" He glared at Mark.

"No dude, it's not true!" Mark got up from the ground and got near to me and Jake.

"I'm not going to believe you, why should I believe you? From what I've seen and heard all you've been doing was making Miley miserable. She's cried because of you and I don't know what happened back in Tennessee, but I swear if you try and do something to Miley again, I'll kick your ass." Jake threatened.

'Wow, he's backing me up? With the few minutes or even seconds he was here, he believes me!'

I tugged on Jake's shirt. "Just leave him alone for now. He isn't worth it." I said and tried to pull him outside.

"And he isn't worth your tears." Jake said pulling his arm away from me and rushed toward Mark punching him at his eye. "And I swear Mark, you try something again…"

"I know, just leave me alone!" Mark pushed Jake into my direction.

Before Jake could do anything else, I pulled Jake outside of the class room and left the scene. It's weird that right when Jake did that to Mark, Mark actually looked scared. I don't think Mark is a big fan of Jake after what happened today.

Once we got to the parking lot, Jake stopped walking and I continued to. I don't intend to make contact with him untill tomorrow, even if he did rescue me from Mark which I do need to thank him for, but he decided otherwise. He grabbed my shoulders to get me to stop walking and spun me around.

"Tell me why?" He asked and I looked down.

"Why what?" I stupidly said and stared at my toes.

"Don't act stupid, tell me… why did you kiss me on Monday Miley?" He put his index finger on my chin and lifted it up so that I would be looking at him.

"Do you really want to know why I kissed you when the answer is staring at you straight in the face?" I cocked my head and waited for him to answer.

"What? You're not making sense." He was confused and I could tell. I guess I just have to give him more hints that I like him.

"I know I'm not, and that's what's so fun about it."

"Wha…"

I sighed. "Think about how much I changed compared to how I acted toward you before. I was from hating you to you being one of my best friends. Think about how I looked like when I found out you were dating Rachel. Think about how I reacted when I thought you were dating Holly. Think about those times where I said I was going to tell you something important and yet it wouldn't come out. Have you ever noticed how much I change whenever you talk to some pretty girl?" I questioned him and watched him hoping he'd get it by now.

He just tilted his head and stared at me still confused. You can see from his facial expressions that I still didn't make sense to him.

'He's never going to get it.' I shook my head. "Just think about it. Once you've found the answer and put the pieces together, you'll understand why I kissed you." With that I turned on my heel and walked away to go home.

** A/N** Okay, well, you probably know that it's almost over... I hope you like this chapter :)


	11. The Phone Call

**Chapter 11**

**The Phone Call**

Walking home, I was thinking about how slow Jake is. I mean seriously, how long does it take someone to gather up that information and conclude that I freaking like him. I guess a boys mind doesn't function as quickly as a girls does. (Sorry, not that I'm saying that all boys are slow, it's just Jake that's slow so sorry if I offend you!)

I shook my head. 'Gosh, he's so stupid… and yet really sweet for saying those stuff to get Mark off my back.'

-----------------------------------------

_I tugged on Jake's shirt. "Just leave him alone for now. He isn't worth it." I said and tried to pull him outside._

"_And he isn't worth your tears." Jake said pulling his arm away from me and rushed toward Mark punching him at his eye. "And I swear Mark, you try something again…"_

"_I know, just leave me alone!" Mark pushed Jake into my direction._

-----------------------------------------

I smiled remembering that one scene. "And he isn't worth your tears." I said to myself. That really made me feel giddy on the inside.

'Maybe Jake is starting to like me back, helping me out like that and caring about me like that. But then it could be the fact that we're only friends and he likes Hannah.' I thought to myself and shrugged it off.

I turned into my drive way and entered my house. As I got home, Lilly and Oliver were in the living room watching TV.

"Hey stranger." Lilly said as she saw me.

I plumped down next to her and watched TV with them. "Hey, I haven't seen you in like forever!" I said and patted her on her knee.

"Hello, what about me?" Oliver said and waved.

"Yeah, you too." I laughed. I've been avoiding both Lilly and Oliver too because, well, Jake was with them. So I was pretty much a loner during the week.

"So we still up for the dance tomorrow?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, definitely. We signed the papers and we paid the price. The only thing we need is our clothing. Did you go shopping yet?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"Nope, I was waiting for you, but somebody here didn't talk to me for the past 4 days!" she laughed.

"Why is that Miles?" Oliver asked and I turned to him. He was eyeing me suspiciously and I stood up.

"I'm going upstairs to look for something to wear. Lilly you coming?" I asked her and pulled her off of the couch.

"Of course." She said and we left Oliver.

"When are you going to answer me?!" Oliver shouted behind me.

"I'll tell you another time, or you can ask Jake yourself!" I shouted back and I heard the front door slam meaning that Oliver probably had left.

Once we got to my room, Lilly went directly to the closet and opened the French doors to the Hannah closet.

"Miley, what color matches me?" She called from the closet and I walked in to help her.

"Umm, I'd say purple." I replied and looked through the huge rack which hung all my dresses I wore at awards, concerts, music awards, even dresses I haven't worn at all.

"So, Miley… What's happened the past few days? You haven't talked to me and you haven't been online! You haven't even called me, what a good friend!" Lilly pulled a purple dress from the closet and turned to me. She looked curious to know what I been up to.

"Well…" I looked at the dresses and flipped through it for a dress. "I was feeling different lately because of things that happened." I took a black dress that was in the back of the closet and looked at it.

"And then?" She asked and put the dress back in the closet.

"I had a run in with Mark and we fought… I kissed Jake… and I've avoided them ever since." I heard something fall and I turned seeing that Lilly dropped the dress she was holding. Her mouth hung low and her eyes bugged out.

"WHAT! WHY HA…" She started, but then my cell phone started to ring so I cut her off.

"I'll give you details later, my phone is ringing." I said and ran out of the closet before she could yell at me even more.

I went to my desk and saw that the Hannah phone was the one that was ringing, and so I looked at the caller ID seeing that it was Jake.

'Why is Jake calling Hannah?' I asked myself and I answered my phone.

"Hello?" I sat down on my desk swung my legs.

"Hannah?" Jake asked.

"Yes, it's Hannah, what's up Jake?"

"Nothing much. I just wanted to talk to you… and tell you some stuff." He said and sounded a little nervous.

"Shoot, I'm up for anything." I laughed.

"Okay well, these past few months, I've wanted to tell you something which may change our relationship."

'He's going to tell Hannah he likes her.' I felt my hopes for me as Miley go down. I really want him to like me and not Hannah, but I guess that will never change.

"But then a friend of mines sort of changed that." he added.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked. 'Does he mean that I changed how he feels toward Hannah?'

"What I'm trying to say is I really liked you."

'Take note that he said liked, not like.' I said to myself and continued on listening to him.

"But now, I just see you as a friend and nothing more. You see, I was talking to my friend Miley and she said a whole bunch of stuff after school which made things kind of clear to me. I didn't want to believe the things she said at first because I thought I was just being delusional, but she made me realize some things."

"Well it's good that she made you see that clearly. You don't need to worry about it because I understand that you only want to be my friend. Its okay and nothing will ever change our relationship. Not even the fact that you used to like me, because I used to like you as well." I smiled to myself. 'I made him realize things hehe'

"Yeah, and the weird thing is that she sort of reminds me of you. Anyway, thanks Hannah, for understanding. I just wanted to let that out and I'm happy that I did because I feel so relieved now. It really does feel good when you tell someone you like them or used to like them." Jake said sounding a bit happier.

"Yeah, I'm good with that. Just know that someone will always be out there that likes you for who you are and not because you're a star."

"Thanks again Hannah, you always give the best advice. I owe you big time." He laughed. "And I'm really happy that I can have you as a really good friend."

"Me too Jake, me too."

"Sooo… you used to like me, how did you get over me?" He asked with his voice sounding once again regular and cocky.

"Oh gosh, let's just say I lost interest because of a certain thing someone told me. Anyway, I'll talk to you soon. I have rehearsals to go to." I really didn't know what to say about Hannah liking Jake and how she got over it. It was so confusing.

"Okay, bye Hannah." His voice faded as he said this.

"Bye Jake." I hung up my phone and smiled. 'He is now over Miss Hannah Montana, but should I be happy about that?' I asked myself and started to think.

"Who was that?" Lilly asked and popped her head out of closet and looked at me.

"Just Jake." I got off of my table. "Now, for dresses. Do you want to wear a dress or just go a skirt and shirt kind of thing? It's casual wear anyway." I asked and I walked back into the closet to help her choose her clothes.

"But first, you have to tell me why you kissed Mr. Zombie Slayer." Lilly smirked and I laughed.

"Fine." I said and told her the story about what happened on the day I kissed Jake.

**A/N **Sorry it took me forever to update, I had a lot of projects due and it sucks. I wasnt really happy with this chapter, but it's just sort of like to get ready for the next chapter. Anyway, I was going to make this chapter super long which would've been the last chapter, but then I decided to split it. Next chapter is when it all happens so stay tuned and hope you liked this chapter.


	12. Promise Me

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana. I do not own any of the lyrics used in this story.

* * *

**A/N **As you know, this is the last chapter… 

**Chapter 12**

**Promise Me**

The next morning, I woke up with someone shaking my bed.

"Leave me alone." my words were muffled as I said them with my blanket over my head.

"Come on Miles, if you want to be all awake and hyper for tonight's dance, I suggest you wake up right now." I hear a voice say and shake my bed once again.

"What time is it?" I asked and turned around to where the figure stood up. Jackson was there staring down at me.

"It's almost 12." He replied and left the room.

"Dang, I was out for a long time." I said and rolled off my bed. Once I hit the ground, I stood up and tripped over my own feet as I was heading to my bathroom. Once I reached my bathroom, I washed my face to help me wake up even more.

I stared at myself in the mirror and rubbed my eyes. 'Ugh, I look horrible'

Last night, I couldn't stop thinking about what happened in that classroom with Jake and Mark. It's so amazing on how people can change in just a second. Seeing Jake go from concerned to scary pissed off mode was different.

I walked out of my bathroom and headed down stairs where dad and Jackson were eating lunch. "Morning." I sat down next to Jackson and dad handed me a plate which had a sandwich.

"You mean afternoon. You missed your friends this morning. Lilly and Oliver came by early this morning to see if you wanted to do some last minute shopping before your dance, but you were sleeping." Dad said and I started to eat.

"Oh, Ohh well." I said not caring. I would call them and ask them if they still wanted to go, but then I suddenly feel… lazy.

As soon as I finished my food, I headed upstairs to look for something to wear. I was thinking of wearing a skirt and a shirt, but then dresses are always fun. I entered my room and went straight for the Hannah closet to find me some clothes. I have 5 hours to pick the right outfit before I have to leave. I wonder if I will find it.

It took me three and a half freaking hours to find the skirt and shirt I was looking for. Three and a half freaking hours! I didn't even know I had that much clothes until I went though all of the racks and all that, it was torture. The skirt and shirt was a pink and white shirt and a light pink skirt. It was pretty.

As soon as I finished picking my clothes out, Lilly came rushing into my room holding two huge packages.

"Miley! I went shopping because there was a sale and oh my gosh! I got a whole bunch of things!" She dumped them on my bed and out came a few clothes and a lot of jewelry and make up and hair products.

Lilly can be a big time shopper when she wants which is sort of scary. I thought I could shop, but Lilly, lets just say that she can spend so much in so little time. "Okay Lilly, but if you didn't notice, we only have an hour to get ready. What time are the boys going to pick us up?" I asked.

"Umm… 5:30." She said and I jumped.

"We only have 1 hour to get ready!" I ran straight for the bathroom and took a shower leaving Lilly alone in my room.

As soon as I finished showering, I walked back into my bedroom wrapped in my towel. I found Lilly already ready and putting on some make ups she bought. "That was quick." I said and I watched her apply some lip gloss.

"Yeah, well, I showered before I went to the mall and I really want to try this out before the dance." She said and stood up. "How do I look?"

She wore a green with flowers knee length skirt and a white halter top keyhole front. She had her hair up in a tight pony tail and white sandals. This is the most girly I've ever seen her dress before.

"Trying to impress someone?" I asked and smiled at her.

Her cheeks turned a light shade of crimson and she took her purse. "Whatever." She went toward my mirror and looked at herself.

"Well, you're very pretty." I said and walked into my closet to change.

I walked out of the closet wearing a white and pink cinched top with a tiny ribbon tie at the back and a pink knee length skirt with a glitter design and a small satin bow at the waist. The skirt and shirt went nicely together, it even looked sort of like a dress from far away.

"Wow." Lilly said and watched me.

"Don't make it like you've never seen me like this. I practically wear something like this everyday!" I exclaimed and walked over to my dresser to apply some make up.

"Yeah, but you're really pretty, I mean beyond pretty, you're gorgeous." She complimented and took something from one of her bags. "Here. I think this necklace would match the way you dress." She lifted my hair up and gave it to me to hold so that she could put the necklace on me. It was a pink ribbon with a butterfly pendant necklace that matched the theme of my shirt, which were a couple butterflies that went down my abdomen.

"Wow, thanks." I smiled and rubbed on the pendant.

"You're welcome." She smiled.

I added the last touches of my make up and my dad walked into my room.

"Hey Miles, Lils, Oliver and Jake are here. Yee Dawgy, you lil ladies look b-e-a-utiful tonight." He smiled.

I laughed. "I'm just wearing my casual stuff, it is a casual dance."

He smiled "Well, you do look beautiful tonight, more beautiful than ever." He kissed my forehead before leaving the room.

"Are you going to leave your hair down like that?" Lilly asked me and I nodded.

"Yup, let's go now!" I said and took my purse from my dresser.

We walked down stairs and found Oliver and Jake talking to my dad.

"Yes Mr. Stewart, we'll bring these two girls right when the dance ends, so don't worry." Jake said assuring dad that I'm going to be safe.

"Hey boys." Lilly said and posed once she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Wow Lilly, you look really nice." Jake complimented. As soon as he saw me, his eyes grew big. "You look really nice too Miley."

"Thanks." I sighed and we walked out of the living room to our ride.

----------------------------------

We reached the place where the dance was held within 30 minutes. The place was far from where either of us lived which is kind of stupid of our school for making the place far away.

We entered the hall and many people were already there. A few were dancing already and a few were sitting down on their tables. We soon found our table near the entrance, far from where everyone was dancing.

We all sat down and watched more people really dancing now.

"Hey Lilly, do you want to go to the snack table with me?" Oliver asked and she nodded.

"Sure." He stood up and took her hand to the snack table.

I smiled at them as they walked away from us. "They're so cute." I said to myself. I felt a hand grasp onto my hand on the table which got me out of my trance from staring at Oliver and Lilly. My gaze shifted to my hand and turned my head seeing that Jake is the one that took my hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked and pulled my hand away.

"I just wanted to hold it, see how it feels." He smiled.

'How cheesy, and yet cute.' I said to myself and blushed.

"Really now, I would've thought you wanted to ask me to go to the snack table with you as well or something." I joked.

"Well, if you want and you're hungry, then I guess we'd go." He replied and looked down. I guess he was planning something and it didn't turn out well, because he started to frown.

"Nah, I'm good." I smiled. 'I wonder… did I really waste, like, 30 dollars to just sit around and do nothing?' I asked myself and leaned back into my chair.

I looked across of the room and found Mark there with a very pretty girl in his arms. I guess he found a date after all. I smiled to myself. It felt good to see that Mark is with other girls. I just couldn't bear having him annoy me every second of my life asking for my forgiveness.

"Do you see what I see?" I hear Jake say and I nodded.

"Seems that Mark did move on and in one day to be exact." I felt his hand quickly squeeze my shoulder and he let go.

"Oh my gosh, they have chocolate cream pie!" Lilly said as she walked back to our table. She had two plates full of food.

"I know, I swear, I died and gone to heaven." Oliver said and held two plates full of desserts as well.

"You guys are funny." I shook my head and picked out a brownie on Lilly's plate.

"That looks good." Jake said and picked out a cookie from Oliver plate.

"So, are we just going to eat and not dance at all?" I asked as I took a bite of my brownie.

"Sure, after I finish my pie!" Lilly said and stuffed her face with the pie.

"Okay…" I frowned and silently finished my brownie.

Soon, I hear my song, "I Got Nerve" playing.

"Oh my gosh, you guys, you can't let this song go to waste!" I said and stood up pulling Lilly off of her seat.

"Fine…" She dropped her fork and we went on the dance floor jumping, dancing, and singing along to the song. Oliver and Jake finally got off their lazy bums and decided to come and dance with us.

Without thinking, I started to do my normal routine to this song which caught the eyes of many people. When I noticed that I was catching so many people attention, I stopped and relaxed a bit before I started to dance once again.

Jake pulled me toward him and we started to dance together, leaving Lilly and Oliver into their own world of dancing.

"Isn't this fun?" Jake screamed trying to go through the music.

"Oh heck yes!" I screamed back.

The song soon faded and a slow song started to play. I stopped dancing and Jake did as well. We turned to Oliver and Lilly, and they were staring deeply into each others eyes, arms wrapped around each other, dancing.

_There's someone in love with you, you know_

"Umm…" I shyly glanced at Jake and he smiled.

_Just don't wanna let that feeling show_

"Wanna dance?" He asked.

_Because they're not sure that you could ever feel the same_

"I would love to." I said and I placed my hands on his shoulders. He placed his hands on my waist and we moved from left to right slowly.

_But now he would like to take a chance_

"Sooo…" I started and looked to the right of me seeing a few people kissing.

_In hopes that you both will find romance_

"Yeah…" I felt his eyes on me and I kept my eyes away from his face. I couldn't look at him. I was too afraid to.

_In case you are willing_

"Miley?" I hear him whisper and I finally looked at him.

_There's something I'd like you to know_

"Yes Jake?" I sighed. He looked really adorable tonight. I just felt like I could tell him how I felt right now.

_Someone who will love and sacrifice_

"I just want to say…" He turned his head and blushed.

_Who knows what it means to treat you right_

"Yes?" I smiled. 'He's so cute when he blushes.

_Someone who won't change his mind_

"I just wanted to say, after the things you said yesterday, I just felt as though… maybe I wasn't completely being truthful to you and myself." looked back down at me.

_But always feels the same_

"I don't understand you." I said. 'What is he trying to say? Is it connecting to what he was telling Hannah yesterday?'

_He wants you to open up your heart_

"Okay, well, I just need to tell you… I understood what you were saying yesterday. I didn't want to believe it because I thought I was thinking wrongly and that you were just playing around with my heart. I was thinking that the closest we'll ever be is that we're only friends and it hurt so much just to think that I could only have you as my best friend." He said. His eyes had a serious look in them which made my heart melt.

_Darling here's my heart_

"But Jake…" I started, but he cut me off.

_Please take care my darling dear_

"No Miley, wait… before you say anything, I really really do care for you, and if you do still feel the same, then I would really love to know, would you still give me a chance?"

_Cuz I… I do… love you… it's true_

"But I thought you liked Hannah Montana." I replied and looked down at his chest. I felt really… I don't know. It's hard to explain, but I felt like how I felt right after I kissed him.

_And I hope that you are willing girl to love me in return_

"She's over with. I realized that I forced myself to like her because you didn't like me the way I liked you at that time. I just couldn't stop myself from falling for you, and yet here I am once again falling in love with you."

_I can't see tomorrow  
What the future holds  
But I believe my heart knows enough_

"Wow, Jake." I looked up at him staring at him deep in his eyes.

_Ooh, though sometimes I'm confused  
And I guess I stand to lose  
I don't wanna risk missing your sweet love_

His eyes were shining with so much passion in them. He really wanted to make this work. I like him, very much, but I'm too afraid of him leaving me. I want this to work and I want to be with him… I just don't know. I've worked so hard to get him to notice me and to get him to like me, but now that I do have him where I want him, I'm scared to be committed. I'm scared that he would turn into Mark and I don't want that in a relationship.

_I can feel your body_

"Jake I don't know what to say…" I whispered and he wrapped his arms around my waist bringing me closer to him.

_Promise me the pleasure_

"Please, be my girlfriend, just say yes." He inched his face closer to mines so that he was at my eye level.

_Move me even closer to you_

"I will never be like Mark. I am never like Mark. I'm not as low as him and I will never be like him. I will never hurt you the way Mark did. I care too much for you to be with someone else. Just answer me please." He begged.

_I can read your mind and_

He practically read my mind. "Jake… I…" I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me.

_I believe it's time to_

"Please…" He whispered keeping his eyes on me, waiting for me to answer…

_You don't have to ask_

"Yes." I whispered back. I slowly closed my eyes and he lightly brushed his lips against mine as I answered. A soft slow kiss with someone I really liked and maybe loved.

_Just promise me this time won't be_

'Please, make this last.' I thought to myself and felt him pull me even closer to him.

_Promise me this time won't be_

We slowly parted and he placed his forehead against mine staring deep into my eyes once again.

_The last night_

"I love you." He whispered.

_Promise me this night won't be the last…_

"I love you too." I whispered back and kissed him once again, just hoping maybe, just maybe, we'll stay like this forever.

_Promise me this night won't be the last…_

Jake is a real sweet heart and I do love him dearly. I just hope this relationship will last, and I'll do anything to make myself the best girlfriend he'll ever have.

**A/N **:sigh: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :P I had a lot of fun with it because yeah, well thank you for the reviews and thank you for reading. I really do hope you liked it. :)


End file.
